Tails' Harem
by Sonic lemon writer
Summary: The story is just what the title implies well eventually. Cosmo suddenly comes back to life and what will happen next. There are lots of Lemons


**Hi this is my first lemon fanfic. Message me if you want to help me write this fanfic. Please review.**

**STORY BEGINS HERE**

**Synopsis **

**Tails was now seventeen. It was now 4 years since the death of Cosmo the seedrian. Seedrians were a race of humanoid plant that was left of her when she died was a seed. Tails took that plant and grew it by a window in his room.**

Tails was had just come out of the shower and went to his room to dry himself. When he reached his room the plant started glow and flash blinding the flash stopped Tails was met with a naked Cosmo. Cosmo had D cup sized breast,a nice ass and a very curvaceous shape/figure. Tails instantly got an erection from seeing this. Tails was then tackled by Cosmo.

"Cosmo what are doing?! Tails yelled

"I've been alive inside that plant for 4 years now Tails. I died when I hit puberty and started having in these urges. I never got to relieve these urges with masturbation or something because I was stuck inside that plant. I could see you through that plant when you were naked and masturbating. Who were you masturbating about Tails?" she coyly and seductively asked

"Y-y-you" Tails nervously answered with his erection throbbing

"Aw that is so sweet. When I was in that plant I grew really horny especially watching you go naked and now is my time to relieve myself"

She looked down and saw Tails' erection

"Ooh is this for me? Thanks" she said seductively

She then turned around and grabbed it. She then started to stroke it at a very fast paste. Tails began to pant. She then lowered her head and took his whole penis her mouth and began to bob her head up and down at sonic speed. Tails now started to moan loudly from this. She removed her head from his penis and said " Tails start licking my pussy and lets make this a race first to cum loses" and then went right back to sucking. Tails then began to lick her pussy going crazy because of the pleasure Cosmo was causing him. Cosmo then began to scream and moan with his penis in her mouth causing vibrations to go to his penis pleasuring him even more which caused him to suck hard on her pussy. Cosmo stated bobbing her head up and down faster and with every second it went down her throat and caused her to gag causing more pleasure for Tails. Cosmo was then coming close and she went all out. She started bobbing her head twice as fast taking everything in with each bob. She then bended her head which bent his penis and her teeth were now touching his penis and she was bobbing her head while doing this. This caused Tails to cum and she then came seconds after Tails came.

"That was good Tails"

"Thanks" Tails said while blushing

"Tails there is no need to blush but Tails I want to try something before you go in my pussy"

She got up with Tails still on the ground and turned her sexy ass to him and went down his cock going into her ass with her face turned toward him . She then proceeding to drop down impaling herself with his penis. She now started to scream. She then jumped up and down at a fast pace causing Tails moan loudly. She then stopped and started to grind her ass on him with his penis still inside her ass.

"Tails finger my pussy" She told him and Tails did just that which caused her to to come close cumming

She then stopped grinding and started jumping up and down and an extreme speed causing both her and Tails to cum.

"Wow that was great but now is time for the main event and you're in charge this time" She said while bending over

Tails then moved behind her and entered her pussy and started thrusting really fast causing her to scream. Tails then used his hand rubbed her clit making her scream more. Tails thrust harder finding it really wet and tight which increased his pleasure.

"Hey Cosmo I think I love your ass a bit more" Tails said as he pulled out and entered her ass and thrusting even harder.

They were both coming close.

"Tails cum in my pussy!" Cosmo screamed and then Tails pulled out of her ass and went in her pussy and thrust harder and soon they both came and passed out from exhaustion.

**Well thats the first chapter and I am looking for somebody to write this with me so message me if you want to. Remember to review. Please review**


End file.
